Day Shall Come Again
by PiraBats3
Summary: A series of drabbles from different Silmarillion characters.
1. The Meeting

_A noise._

The bush behind her rustled with movement and her glance came quick. Her confident grey star-lit eyes met a pair of curious brown ones for only a brief moment. That was all she needed to run off through the trees.

_A wind. _

The wind rushed past her ears and she delighted at the feel of her flying through the trees. Her steps fell light along the trodden grass and she turned in her run. Her dance continued on through the trees and over the hills. But she could still feel him near. Those curious eyes longed to stay on her though she made it difficult.

_A step. _

Another set of footsteps rang in her keen ears. He was following her. She smiled in innocent delight, this chase becoming lasting. Her gentle steps continued through the bubbling brook, the ends of her sky blue gown sparkling in the water.

_A clearing. _

The green grass shown bright through the forest as the bright afternoon sun reflected off of it. She stopped in the clearing and listened intently. Her delicate skin radiated with the sunshine glow, her gown sparkled vibrantly and moved gently with the wind, and her shadow black hair flowed in waves over her shoulders. The second pair of footsteps stopped. He was near. A secretive smile played on her rose lips as she watched for those brown curious eyes. But she found them were she did not expect.

_A voice. _

His voice sounded like the rolling thunder after a storm. The comforting sound behind her made her smile. Her grey curious star-lit eyes met his confident brown ones over her shoulder.

_A name. _

He wished for her name. Nothing more, although she longed for more. Her heart filled with love at the sight of him. Her sweet voice answered soft like a song.

_Lúthien. _

Would he tell her his name? She wished to talk with him for hours under the trees, to dance amongst the stars, to be with him as her heart desired it so.

_Beren. _

His name rang comfortably in her ears as she knew it would. His gentle smile, his messed dark hair, his rough yet kind features, and his wondrous brown eyes. They captivated her like a small elleth. It was then that she knew peace.

* * *

**A/N**: _A short depiction of Beren and Lúthien's first meeting._


	2. Day Shall Come Again

To live again, that is what the Valar promised me. They showed me kindness for the ages I spent for Morgoth. The ages that I missed with my son, with my daughter, with my wife. They returned me to Arda once again for a second chance at happiness, in return for my 'bravery and strength', as they said. Though I don't know how far in happiness I'll get with my family long perished.

But there is no hurt in trying. _Aurë entuluval_, day shall come again...

* * *

_**A/N**: This is from Húrin Thalion's point of view. I felt bad for poor Húrin. He deserved a second chance. If Glorfindel got one, he should've too._


	3. Life Again

Arda? Was I really walking on Arda once again? I took a step and sure enough ground was there to receive it. I knew my purpose, but that could wait. I knew of some unfinished business. Maeglin. That traitor of a son. Would he come back home with me where he belonged and away from those hideous Noldorian elves? No. It was him who killed Aredhel, he let her get in the way. Aredhel. She was dead. I sounded a low hiss as this realization hit me. She was dead. But why? That dart of death was meant of Maeglin, not her. She should live to be mine, as should all elven marriages. But she was dead. I would not accept that. She must be alive, somewhere. And I will find her. My feet broke out into a run. I will find her.

* * *

_**A/N**: This is Eol's point of view of what it is like when he is returned. (The reason as to why he's returned is in the next chapter.) The location is very near the buried remains of Gondolin, where he died originally._


	4. Why

Why have I been returned? I am sure many of you wonder this question as you glare your narrowed eyes in my direction. Mandos deemed me able to return to Arda, not to return to solitude nor take my newly returned wife away from her family, though I do intend to do anyway. But to assist in this prophecy business. Oh yes, even I have heard of it. It was I who made the great blade that is said to destroy Melkor, and although I wish it back from that mortal, I am only to ensure none take it from him. A pointless task you might say? Hardly. The other reason for my return is the other mortal who is mentioned, Beren. For he, I am to create another blade, since the second was lost and it is to be not as powerful as my prized one, but one able to withstand Morgoth. As if I hardly had room for charity, why should I give my creations to mortals? One word, or Vala actually: Namo. So, after being threatened with threats not to be named here, I was returned to Arda, and I will reluctantly serve my purpose.

* * *

_**A/N**: Alright, here's my crazy explanation: The grand-o prophecy. _

_For those who don't know, the prophecy for the 'end of the world', so to speak, is as follows: Morgoth will destroy the sun and the moon, thus breaking the Door of Night. Eärendil will return with Tulkas, Eönwë, Túrin, and Beren on the plains of Valinor and all the free peoples of Middle Earth will participate in the great battle known as Dagor Dagorath, or the Battle of Battles. Tulkas will wrestle with Morgoth, but it will be by Túrin's hand that Morgoth will die; his black sword Gurthang will pierce his heart. The sword, as often forgotten, was forged by Eöl._

_{A smaller part of the prophecy is that Beren will return with the second dark blade (remember Eöl forged two) and assist with the fall of Morgoth. But since the second blade was lost, while the other landed in the hands of Turin, Eol has been returned to forge a new blade for the hand of Beren.}_

_Then the Pelóri Mountains will be leveled, the three Silmarils will be recovered from the Earth, sea, and sky, and Fëanor's spirit shall be released from the halls of Mandos to give them to Yavanna, who will break them and rekindle the light of the Two Trees._

_Ta da~_


	5. The Return

My footsteps were the only sound heard in the darkness of my prison. Foolish brother, he thought he could keep me locked away in the Door of Night! Me, Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir, the Power of Terror and of Hate, He who arises in Might! None could hold me against my will! I mused as the list of those who would see my malice turned on them upon my return grew to infinite amounts. My escape was definite, the only question was how.

Manwë was beyond of his wit to keep a mere mortal at the gates of my confinement. I could bend Maiar, the servants of the Valar to my will, a mortal would be nothing. My mind sought out the guard of my doom, an easy find in the Timeless Void. I grasped his mind and gave him thoughts of what he could be in my care. A great leader under me instead of a worthless guard. He did not even possess the silmaril anymore, Manwë made sure of that.

A small light appeared as a cruel grin twisted my face. Arda would hear my footsteps once more, and all in my way would pay.

* * *

_**A/N**: Alright, I know this would never happen, but to go with those 'end-of-the-world' drabbles..._

_This is set after the War of Wrath and Melkor is once again imprisoned in the Void, this time for good, or so the Valar and the rest of Arda thinks. Earendil, the half-elf who married Elwing, another half-elf, and had a Silmaril. After the third Kinslaying at the Mouths of Sirion, the two sailed to the West with the power of the Silmaril. Thereafter, it became a star. Well, it might be plausible that since Manwe could not have the other two Silmaril's since they were lost into the world, he would desire this one for his own desire as well as for said prophecy. So Earendil no longer has Silmaril and is assigned to a simple, yet honorable duty, because they're probably not going to make a Vala watch the Void--asuming the Void needs watching..._

_Yeah, a lot of imagination and a teeny tiny bit of facts--or just no facts at all._

_[Oh, light at end of tunnel = Arda]_


End file.
